The Moon's Plan II: Pitch's Return
by purplerose69
Summary: Elsa's a Guardian with Jack, together after years of separation. As strange occurrences of nightmarish events around the town seem too coincidental, Elsa questions her purpose as Guardian, & Pitch begins his new plan; a plan much darker than a nightmare. A plan that hopes to target the one person who doomed him: Jack Frost.. which could mean making Jack's worst nightmare come true.
1. Chapter 1

**The Moon's Plan 2: The Ice Queen and Frost Queen Guardians & Pitch's Plan**

 **Chapter 1: What It Means To Be A Guardian**

"So, what do we want to do today? Cause a snow day? Plant some ice rinks over the parking lots…but only sturdy ones because-"

"Are you always like this? Itching to cause trouble?" Elsa smiled as they floated over the town.

"Trouble? Nah, just a bit of fun! I mean you know how much people seem to hate winter. If the kids have some good fun then everyone enjoys it more." Jack shrugged, flying infront of her backwards.

"This _is_ true…" Elsa recalled the harsh winters of Arandale.

"Speaking of which you know, you really ought to make more of a name of yourself with the kids around here."

"Well I have quite the legend and fandom in Arandale. Not every family has a spirit Ice Queen…" Elsa swung around the top of a street light pole. "Most children there can see me…plus Olaf always-"

"But they need to believe in you, not just the snow men you make. We need to do something awesome for them this winter, now that there is two of us." Jack landed at the base of the town square's center.

"Two _is_ better than one isn't it?" Elsa she landed beside him giving him a playful nudge, and a smirk.

"I'd argue it valid." He said shrugging before pulling her closer by the waist and kissing her.

"Can they get anymore cheesy with all of the-"

"Oh shush it Bunnymond. They're adorable. Just let them be happy." Tooth smiled at them. The pair watched over from a far.

"But you know North had a meeting for us to go to. We were supposed to bring them back…just because they're the rookie Guardians in all that love stuff doesn't mean they can miss it…. in which case I think I'll-"

"No, no. If it's that important we'll fill them in later. Winter is their reign for now, it's still a month before Christmas." Tooth grabbed his satchel pulling him from going forward. "Let's go now."

" _UMPH."_

Frost was abruptly woken up from his moment with Elsa.

"Hey, what was that?"

Elsa laughed. "You just lost that snowball fight!"

"Huh?" Jack turned to see the shadow of a boy running down the street. He smirked to himself, shaking his head. " _Jamie…"_

"Wait Jack…" Elsa said as he swished off ahead. She shook her head with a smile. Had she always been drawn to people who were so instinctual like that?

"Got you!" Jack said, ending up in the front yard of Jamie's house, hitting him with a snowball in retaliation.

"Ah, man I thought I got you for sure this time…you looked so …busy…" Jamie trailed off and gave a disgusted look.

"You could have hit Elsa." Jack raised a brow, smirking from his own recollection of being 'busy'.

"But I didn't." Jamie gleamed again with a wide smile.

Jack shook his head. "I thought you guys were supposed to be going on a cruise? Off to somewhere warm where Jack and His Ice Queen's wrath can't reach?" He smirked.

"Hey, It was my mom's idea! But no, actually, it's because of Sophie..."

"What's wrong with Sophie?" Elsa showed up behind them at the driveway. She was concerned Sohpie was one of the only people in this neighborhood as of yet that believed in her.

"Sophie just started having these things my mom calls "Night –terrors"…"

"Night terrors? What are those?" Jack got serious.

"Dreams…but like nightmares…but young kids can get them or something, but they don't remember the nightmare in the morning. She had a total spaz attack in her sleep for like three days now! My mom said it wasn't a good time to go incase it happened on the cruise…"

"Nightmares one cant remember…but we haven't heard of nightmare's much since-" Jack began speculatively.

"My mom said its medical and common. Actually my mom said a few other kids in my sisters class started getting them too. But I don't mind staying here. I like winter."

"That's my boy!" Jack nudged Jamie.

"Hey, look here's my sister now!"

Suddenly Sophie peaked her head out of the front door. "Frostie!" She said and came running out up until she spotted Elsa. Then she stopped dead in her tracks and clung onto her brother.

"What? What is it?" Jamie asked Sohpie. "It's just Queen Elsa and Jack, Sophie."

Elsa and Jack exchanged glances, unsure of what happened.

Sophie pulled on Jamie's jacket tugging him down to her level. He'd gotten a bit taller in the last year. She whispered in his ear and Jamie's eyes widened for a moment.

Jamie patted her head and she hit behind a tree again as he approached the two Guardians.

"She actually said she just remembered her dream. Last night, apparently it was about Elsa…except as she puts it… 'Pretty ice Queen was scary and mean'…" Jamie said nervously to the pair.

"What? Elsa has never been mean?" Frost looked concerned to Elsa.

"I wouldn't be mean either. She's all I have here. What could I have done?" Elsa returned the look.

"She didn't say. Maybe you can find a way to make her happy…She really likes Olaf too so-"

"Hey, hate to interrupt the party but I'm a fraid I'm gonna hafta steal ol' Frost this time." Bunnymund suddenly appeared beside them through a portal.

Sophie's eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Bunny!"

"Sorry lil' girl, we gotta go." He took Frost by the hood. Jack swatted him away.

"Hey, watch it! I'll freeze your tail off you know!" Jack finally hit the ground again.

"What's this all about?" Elsa asked.

"Sorry miss, but it's just some little thing ol'North wants Jack to know…but we'll return him in one piece."

"But I'm a Guardian too you know…" Elsa looked concerned.

"I know, its just North said just Jack and-"

"Since when do you take orders from North?" Jack asked.

"I'm not bailin out without you, Frost. I'm serious, we have to go now. I'll return Jack in one piece and then you can bug lover boy here about the whole charade." Bunnymond gave an annoyed and serious glance to Jack before nodding more gracefully to Elsa.

"Look I'll be back soon I guess. Maybe see what you can do to help Sophie. Sorry." Jack followed Bunnymond through the rabbit hole.

Elsa turned to Jamie and Sophie nervously, out of tune the whole happening. "So...uhm...How about a snow bunny?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**  
1\. I'm trying to finish some other stories so if this is slow to update I apologize but i do know the whole plan for this sequel story + a second sequel so I will update asap  
2 . Please give me reviews, I appreciate the help (if you haven't read the first one, and you want to be clued in I can drop hints about what happened, OR if theres something you want to happen in between let me know !)  
3\. I ship this pair so much so expect lots more Jelsa! xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Considering The Changes**

She glanced apologetically at the them.

"Might work…you know…Frost made a bunny for me once out of ice. It was really awesome." Jamie said. "Sophie come here. I promise nothing bad will happen! It was just a dream before!"

Sophie trudged over carefully. Suddenly a small little bunny-snowman came out of the snow and hopped around her.

"There you go. Keep him all winter long with you. He just has to stay out in the cold okay?" Elsa smiled.

"Bunny! Snow-bunny! Bun-Bun!" Sophie's eyes lit up.

"Are we square now ?" Elsa asked kindly.

She smiled widely. "Thank you kind Ice Queen!" She ran off to the other side of the lawn hopping with the small snow animal.

"You know normally I don't think it would have been that easy." Elsa shook her head.

"My sister really loves bunnies for some reason… and Princesses and Queens normally. If she gets those night-things again, I'm sure 'Bun-bun' will help her get happy again. I don't know what her other ones were about but I'll ask my mom just in case. I'm sure it was just a coincidence or something!" Jamie smiled, looking sympathetic. Suddenly a voice called from inside their house. "Hey, we gotta go now it's dinner time! Thanks Elsa!"

Elsa watched as suddenly she was left alone in the streets. She hated the feeling of knowing nobody else could see her. She understood what Frost felt like now. What his struggles were. More so, she knew the feeling of loneliness that sat in her heart awakened…why hadn't North let her come to the meeting? What secrets were they keeping from her? And more why would she seem frightening to any child?

"Elsa!"

She turned to see Olaf.

"I've been looking for you ever since you left in a rush this morning with your _frosted_ lover …" Olaf chuckled.

"I'm sorry! Jack wanted to help me figure a way to get my name out here as a Guardian of winter too…" Elsa smiled. Olaf always made her happier. He reminded her so much of her sister.

"Sooo, Where is Jack?" Olaf asked.

Elsa sighed. "Olaf, do you think I'm …I'm cut out for this Guardian stuff?"

"Of course you are! You watched out for generations of Arendelle! And you made sure your sister was safe! That's why the Moon probably chose you…" Olaf looked to the side. "…whatever that means…"

Elsa laughed a bit. "But only Arandelle knows of me, and even now I'm becoming nothing but a faint legend there. And … it seems like they haven't really accepted me as a new Guardian. I have nothing to give to these children…"

"But what about the itty bitty snow bunny? Ahh, it's almost as cute as me, it's so caw-uute!" Olaf watched it prance around the snow piled lawn.

"I guess. I just thought it would all mean more. Something more noble… I mean why would the Moon want Jack and I both have ice powers? Why did he even let me meet him if I was only meant to end up here where he seems to reign better? Maybe Jack can explain things later…I just can't help but-"

"Actually you reigned Arendelle better than he did when he was there… so just do it like you did then!"

"But …I'm not a real Queen here… people have no obligation or knowledge… I mean-"

"You know you're the exact opposite of how Anna was…" Olaf said suddenly.

"What?" Elsa was taken off guard. Olaf rarely talked about Anna, because he knew how hard it had been for Elsa to watch her sister and her family grow old, while she remained in…well in this form.

"Well I mean uhm… Anna…do you remember when Anna tried to marry Hans the minute after she met her? I wasn't there but I sure heard about it…I mean come on he nearly-"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with me?" Elsa looked skeptical at Olaf's near rant.

"Well Anna doesn't always think things through completely right? Or she didn't… but that's not the point. The point is she was spontaneous and let her heart guide her actions. You, however, let your brain do too much thinking…you question things and then…I mean it's good because your logical…but then you also think too much and don't let things just happen…you tend to knock down what your heart tells you for your mind…or your brain tells you for your chest? Or something like that…do you get me?" Olaf said crossing his eyes in confusion for a moment, before looking up to Elsa.

"I think I do Olaf."

"And…well Jack is the same way kind of as Anna was…so maybe it's a good thing you're with him. You know even the scales a bit…" Olaf nudged her slightly with a smile.

She laughed. He was right again. Jack had happened to come into her life just as she was stressing about needing a King and showed her a world where being carefree might be possible. Anna had tried to relinquish that pressure on her too back then. Jack would likely fill her in on whatever was happening, and she had to trust in that…plus she was the newest member right? Surely there were things they knew about…or things that concerned them that maybe she wouldn't understand. She would have to trust Jack this time on this. She was a Guardian now. Plus, North didn't seem to dislike her. None of them did.

Maybe Olaf was right it might have been all in her head.

"Olaf…do you think you could do me a favor…" Elsa said suddenly.

"Yeesss?" Olaf asked. "Oh, oh tell me you need me to do something fun like-"

"Can you return to Arendelle for me … only for a short while. I want to know if people still believe in me there. Frost told me earlier we depend on people to believe in us, and I really want people to believe in me. If the Moon did give me this gift, I don't want to be forgotten…maybe if I can find a way to understand how they believe in me there, I can make it…happen here…" Elsa began more speaking to herself then to Olaf directly.

"I'm game! But…but what if people don't like snowmen…talking…there anymore? I mean come on I am a bit of a one of a kind package."

"Olaf, you're a snowman. Just pretend to be a snowman if you really think it might get bad." Elsa laughed.

"Oh, oh right." Olaf laughed. "Well…could you at least give me a boost?"

"Sure." Elsa summoned a gust of snow in a chill of wind, and Olaf left for Arendelle. Things were much easier in terms of travel as a Guardian now. She looked around. Maybe she'd return to her castle for now. All she had left was to wait for the other's return.  
-

 _Meanwhile…  
-_

"What did you need me for that Elsa couldn't come with? I mean she's one of us you know…"

"Jack, that's not the point bloke…you'll understand when you get there…" Bunnymond shook his head.

"Wait, we're not returning to North's place? What's going on?" Jack asked when suddenly they emerged in a dark area of a forest. Blinking his eyes he realized where he was.

"Ah, Jack you're here." North said, with Tooth and Sandman beside him.

"What are we doing here? And what's going on about excluding Elsa…"

"I'll reveal why in a moment. But look here." North said calmly.

Jack looked behind North as he stepped aside. The hole that Pitch Black had once been sucked into was open. Wide open, with a blast of dark particles surrounding it, as if an explosion had caused it to reemerge into the air.

"Did he get out?!" Jack spun around with wide eyes, concerned.

"We don't know Jack…but if he did…or even if the Night Mares got out…" Tooth said delicately.

"But how? He was stuck down there with all of his fears…I mean he would have been sleeping right? Or something?"

"Can't tell. But he hasn't reared his head yet so…maybe she'll be alright." Bunnymond said approaching the cavern in the ground.

"…but he may have. And that's a problem…" Jack paused. "Hey, I just thought of something…" Frost thought for a moment and looked up to the group. "Jamie's sister and some people her age were having what Jamie's mom called Night Terrors."

"Oh I've seen kids have those. It's a nasty thing, and they're not eve real nightmares." Tooth looked concerned.

"Yea, but this is what's off. He told me that kids don't remember their dreams during night terrors…but Sophie remembered hers. She had one about Elsa."

"What? Elsa? But why her?" North suddenly seemed concerned.

"Might have been the thing on her mind? That child was obsessed with me until royalty came along." Bunnymond speculated.

"That's not the point. Kids aren't supposed to remember their night-terrors. So then it's not a night terror is it? It's a nightmare." Jack looked at them, his words echoing through the trees.

"But that's not a nightmare. No, nightmares are things kids wake up from. Terrors…well terrors…that um-" North bit his lip.

"What? Do we have to Wikepedia the little bad dreams now? Come on, doesn't anyone know about them?" Bunnymond asked annoyed. _  
_  
"Jamie's mom seemed to know about them. Let me go ask." Frost turned to leave.

"No, wait Jack not yet." North stopped him. "I still have yet to answer your other question. Do you not want to know why it is only us and not all of us?"

"I do." Jack stopped and turned around.

"Well I thought of it after I noticed this…mishap. Last time Pitch went for all of us; diminish our powers with the children so he could take over…and the only one left of us that really had power was you…do you know why?"

"Because…well because I wasn't really a full Guardian…nobody knew about me…and the one person that did never stopped."

"Yes, and if Jamie were to somehow loose that ability this time, then you would still be fine…considering others believed…but if not then …" North tried to explain.

"What he's saying is you'd be just as done in as the rest of us, if the masses were cursed with bad dreams again. Jamie might resist, but we don't know what his plans are." Bunnymod summed up North's longer explanation.

"What does this have to do about Elsa?"

"Jack, Elsa has followers. People that believe in her, but less then all of us. She's the only one with a loophole. If Pitch does return and tries the same thing, Elsa might be the only one we can depend on." Tooth explained.

"So then she should know." Jack finished looking at them all, lost as to why they were keeping this a secret.

"No Jack. If Pitch does not know that Elsa exists…if he does not get introduced, then her few followers may survive. He won't know to target her…she might be able to do something that nobody expects because nobody knows of her."

"But then why did Sophie dream about her? Who else believes in her?" Jack knew the answer in his head. Arendelle. People on her side of the world. But then, how many people there, actually believed in her? He knew most people thought they were just myths… they were anomalies, but would people in Arendelle remember her as just a deceased Queen now? Or would it be more? Did she leave a larger legacy after all those years?

"It may have been a fluke. Don't you remember? Everything Pitch touches, with those nightmares turns them dark. The opposite of a good queen is a bad one. Right Sandman?" Tooth said lightly, trying to help. Sandman nodded.

"Jack, we want her on our side. But if we keep her in the dark about this, until we know the truth, if he's really out there, and then …and then you can tell her it all. But keeping it hush and a secret from him, means she might be the only one who can save us if he tries the same things again. Do you understand what I say?" North asked.

"I do. But she's going to question this. We can't keep her on the outside long." Jack said.

"We won't." Bunnymond shook his head. "Just long enough, then she's all ears. Plus, getting ol' shadow boy caught up on her wouldn't be good. He plays games with them newbies, remember Frostie?"

Jack recalled. Still he couldn't underestimate her. That wouldn't be fair. "Then let's go back. We've left her for too long. Tonight I'll ask Jamie about it. You and me Sandman, just incase he strikes around his sister again…if that's the case." Jack nodded slightly to Sandman who returned the nod.

North opened a portal back to his palace. He looked wearily at the large gaping hole in the ground. Elsa was their only secret weapon, and, if Frost or her castle was any proof of her powers, she was worth more than just a weapon. She might be one of their strongest allies against Pitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Shadow Returns**

"Jack! Your back!" Elsa said as Jack entered the ice castle.

"Yea, did everything end up well with Sophie?"

"All it took was a snow-bunny…but I'm afraid if it happens again I-"

"Don't worry. It probably won't. If it does, we'll all help out. Nightmares…well they're strange things aren't they?" Jack tried to dance around the topic.

"Yea, I guess. So what was the meeting about?"

"Honestly?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed. "Honestly I can't exactly say. But, the moment I can say I will tell you because it's complicated but …it's nothing to worry about. It's not like we're trying to keep you out it's just…ugh I can't explain it and it's just better for now, so just please, would you trust me?" Jack finished pacing and turned to her pleading.

"If it's that pertinent to keep it secret I guess I must. It's not because I'm not a good Guardian or something…or because I'm not well known, because actually I asked Olaf to-"

"No, no that's not it at all. It's because we need you we can't tell you. Ugh, it sounds terrible coming from my mouth Elsa."

Elsa smiled. He was too broken up about it to be lying. Of course she trusted him. "Okay, then. Don't worry about it…for now. But just realize the moment I get sick of being on the outside I will barge in and I will expect you to give me an answer." She smirked.

"Yea and what if I retaliate?" He smirked back.

She flicked her fingers up and caused a wall of ice to form behind him so he couldn't' turn away. "Then I'll just trap you here until you tell me. I have my ways." She shrugged.

He bumped up against the wall. "Ah, so you think a little Ice is going to keep me in?"  
He pointed his cane at it and the ice crinkled and crumbled. "Can't fight fire with fire, or ice with ice." He shrugged smiling.

"Well then I'll just have to think up another way." She said, her eyes daring.

"Well until you learn how to build large brick walls with no roof, I'm afraid you really can't keep me here." Jack spun on his heel as if to walk away. Elsa froze his feet to the ground.

"Hey!" He said. "Oh clever, I've seen that one before… taking my tricks now are we?"

"No just using ice on the men I don't want to get away." She answered back just as coy.

"You know we're going to be a dangerous pair if we keep playing games like this!" Jack forced himself out of the bind.

"Well it is more fun. You know I think I understand why you like pranking so much…"

"Oh have you come to join my side on the Naughty list…"

"Well it was pretty fun letting everything go back in Arendelle…" She spun around him in a circle and walked over to a balcony over looking the dark evening sky of the North Pole.

"Well I'm glad to have you then." He said, and pinned her to the balcony ledge suddenly. She looked surprised by this action only for a second before he kissed her.

Suddenly he felt the rays of the Moon up in the sky. His promise to talk to Jamie... If it was already this late here, he'd need to leave again soon. He pulled away.

"Elsa, I actually have something to do for a bit. Just do me a favor and wait here until I get back."

"What is it?"

"Well…" He began. This was getting hard not telling her everything. It felt like a bold lie. "Sandman wants to do a run around of the kids, and since I know most of the people in Sophie's class well, he wanted me to come, to see if he could undo the Terrors. I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

She nodded.  
Jack flew off and she watched as he was soon joined by Sandman.

She however didn't believe him completely. His hesitance made her believe that in fact it had something to do with their secret meeting today. She looked to her hands and then up to the sky as they were departed.

Maybe this was a bad idea…but her curiousity was getting the best of her.

* * *

"Jamie….Jamie…"

Jamie woke to the feeling of someone shaking him.

"Huh?" He whipped his eyes and opened them to see Jack and Sandman at the foot of his bed.

"We need to ask you some stuff about those Night Terrors."

"Huh? What? Why?" He said finding himself finally awake.

"Not sure yet. But Sandman here wants to know if he can reverse them. What happens when your sister has them?"

"Well..first she freaks out…she starts talking to herself like a vivid dream or something…but then she gets caught in them… it's really hard to wake her up too. Because if you wake her up she gets severely confused…and lately my mom said its really hard to wake her up even…but ya… I guess that's it."

"And she remembered her dream? Even though youre not supposed to remember them during night terros?"

"Well…well ya I guess. She told me she kind of remembered the other one being about a mean boy from school."

"Hmm…so they're not just focused on us." Jack looked to Sandman who nodded.  
Sandman made a few motions.

"He's right. We're going to stay here for a bit longer and make sure nothing happens."

"But what could happen Jack?"

"Well..nothing particular, but we just don't like the idea of nightmares showing up again…"

"But you guys got Pitch!"

"Yep…well…hey, hey wait- was that-" Jack turned to see something slide past the window. A shadow? No a blacks stream …dust…Sandman come on, to the next room!"

They lept over to the other window to Sophie's room and found a serpent of black dust swirling around Sophie's sleeping head. It's eyes like two voids in it, hissing with black fangs, biting into her dreams, until an aura of darkness surrounded her.

"Sandman now!"

Sandman attempted to undo it but the Snake seemed to swallow his golden sand. The young girl started to thrash.

"No, it didn't work! Sandman her mother's bound to come in any minute but keep trying. I'm going to go see if I can spot Pitch anywhere." Jack flew out of the window and up into the sky. He saw some more of the serpents emerging through the sky from the ground, in and out of the shadows.

Jack tried to hit them with blasts of ice but they dances in and out of the sky smoothly dodging most of his strikes.

"Ahhh, the protégé of the moon is here once again to out do me…" A voice hissed from the shadows.

"Pitch? Where are you and how did you get out?" Jack looked around. Nothing.

"Ah, well you know what happens when you force someone to confront every fear they've ever encountered? They become fear _less._ But even more so they realize that nothing is more frightening then the darkness of all fears, of being caught in a chain of everlasting despair, and so low and behold…"

Pitch suddenly emerged from a nearby shadow. "You Guardians have given me my new play toy. These lovely dark Serpents, my own version of a Night Terror…they're really only in their basic form but the more I try to play with them, well the closer I will get to my end game."

"Which is?" Jack held his staff towards him ready to strike.

"Well for one releasing an enemy which you can blame yourselves for it's creation, if it wasn't for you leaving me in that hole I never would have come up with this. And two, for revenge. I truly hope to make sure every one of these children dream night-terrors which turn every single one of you Guaridans into monsters, and then let them fall eternally into a slumber, so none of you even have the power to exist. I'm not afraid of loneliness anymore even. I would love to start a world of my own actually. Make it so dark here, that even the moon's rays cant shine their precious divine light."

"And you think you can get away with this? Don't you remember who-"

"Oh yes, I remember well Jack. You were my stupid foil weren't you? Well then I guess I could always try to see what happens when a Night Terror serpent of mine bites a Guardian? What do you fear truly Jack? I would love to know?"

Pitch cocked a confident smile his way before sending three of the serpents towards him. He managed to get two of them but one was preceeding closer.

"Hah!" Jack said and stopped the third.

He hadn't seen a forth however coming from behind.

"Jack!"

Jack turned just in time to see the one behind him suddenly freeze stiff.

"What? What? Can you use your powers now without your staff!? No, who else is playing games here!" Pitch cackled angrily.

"Nobody…at least…" Frost was confused himself. He swallowed. Only one other person could have done that…

"Not nobody. _Me_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Darkest Shadows and the Warmest Cold**

Suddenly Elsa emerged from the shadows. "If you're the Pitch Jack has told me about then you really are rotten, throwing an unfair shot from behind!"

Pitch stared down at the pale blond haired young woman. She held such a icy fire in her eyes. It drew him in. Curiousity...but something more. Something about her seemed almost untameable. "Another Guardian? A young woman too? What has the Moon lost his marbles? Two new ones in a couple of years?" He laughed tauntingly.

"Elsa, just go now." Frost gave her a side-glance.

"Why? I'm not leaving you." She stood her ground. "I don't need to be protected."

"Protected? Oh darling you don't know me do you? Who are you, is the question? A beautiful young woman's life who is now obliged to do the Moon's chores for him? Or did Frost tell you this was all fun and games?" He turned his attention to Jack. "Jack you can't be serious? Didn't you realize how hard it was back then when you fell down, alone, back on your own? When you realized the moment you get turned into a myth... The moment a generation passes that is full of skeptics, you loose!" Pitch cackled, playing with his Night Terror Serpents, as they weaved in and out around his hand and arm.

"I'm not afraid of that. I know now someone will always believe." Jack shook his head. He tried to hit him with a blast of ice.

"Hah, but what if the day comes when nobody is around to believe?" Pitch seemed more nimble this time.

Jack was put off by the fact that those days Pitch spent with the Night Mares hadn't done much for anyone. "You feared being alone...thats why you wanted me with you! There will-"

"Enough of the attempt at powerful words Jack." Pitch rolled his eyes. "I don't fear a thing now. If I were the last person on this Earth it wouldn't scare me. I faced my fears; every Night Mare I could ever think of! It's the moment when you believe it will never end...When you're caught in it's midst of them all, when you can't get away from all of the darkness...that is the most terrifying part of it all…" Pitch smirked. "Don't you think it's horrible, when you're forced to live your own nightmare?" Pitch happened to look directly at Elsa.

She looked at him. Did he know? Or was this just part of his game? Her life back then…she'd dealt with a few terrible circumstances with her gift…but they ended okay…didn't they? "The moon gave me a new life. I won't accept your way of doing things. What you did to those children is-"

"Evil? Monstrous? Oh my dear, I know well. But on the other hand ice-woman, you think he gave you a new life? Ah, ha, he gave you loneliness! Let me guess? Nobody believes in you? As transparent as the ice you tried to strike at me?"

"That doesn't matter…"Elsa said, but looked conflicted. "I ruled a Kingdom once, and brought down all the barriers around me, I can find my place here."

"Oh but it does _matter_. The moment nobody believes in you, you are as good as gone…your transparent first. Reduced to a simple form and then, of course your powers dwindle...but the moment I've been waiting for is the moment you all almost turn human. Human enough that I can exact my revenge. How I'd love to berid of you all for once." Pitch smiled. "But all the same, tell me does the Sandman really think he can outdo these this time? Have you ever heard of a night terror turning into a good dream?"

"We'll make you pay for this!" Frost said.

"Oh good, let out your anger! Do you fear me now Frost? Because the stronger I make these the better they will become? And you know what? Maybe if I'm lucky they'll actually dream about the magical Guardians they've come to believe in this whole time…" Pitch gleamed at them then to the snake that twisted around him. "On the other hand…I really must be going then, rather not waste my time, I have quite the agenda to achieve..." Pitch moved closer to the night's shadow. "Oh, and good meeting you, what was it… _Elsa?_ I hope we meet again…it's refreshing to see a new Guardian, especially one as regal and _confident_ as yourself." He flashed his dark grin before he sinked backwards into the shadows and was gone before either of them could strike.

"Jack." Elsa turned to him looking both angry and distraught. If she would have known she might have been able to cushion herself for Pitch's blows. The way he'd said confidence was mocking...

"I promise I'll tell you everything. But Sandman hasn't returned. I need to see him first." Jack looked uneased by the whole situation. He liked being a Guardian, but sometimes the hierarchy of decision-making was a little off. He knew Elsa best, he should have just told her.

They returned to see Sandman trying to strike the serpent that danced around the child's head, but like little mice to a prey, it continued almost to engulf the light. The devil's incarnate, the serpent animal of despair. Pitch had set them up for a long hawl, and what more, if they dreams did start to target the children's belief in them…well his original plan would succeed.

Sandman looked cross but shook his head as the sun began to rise on the horizon. She would wake up soon. Or her mother would come rushing in at the sound of the night terror fading and the spell of sleep beginning, as, if Night Terrors acted as night terrors do; would cause a fit of crying somewhere between the real world and the dream one.

Frost looked to Sandman in the corner of his eye. "It _is_ Pitch." His voice was suddle and firm. "I need you to go tell the others. I'll meet you all soon."

Sandman didn't seem to say a thing. They all left in silence back to the North.

"Why didn't you tell me? Was this the secret? How could leaving me out have done any good?" Elsa said totally off put by the whole thing. She paced around her castle.

"Elsa…" Jack sighed. "It was because of North. Well all of us. But …look we weren't sure he'd _escaped._ Frankly we thought he could have just …I'm not sure, exploded or something. Anyway, we didn't tell you because we'd hoped if he didn't know of you you could kind of work against him. You don't have as many followers, so kids _can't_ forget about you if they don't dream so you shouldn't loose your powers. That's why he came after me the first time. I was the one loophole he tried to overcome. Basically…I wanted to tell you. I did."

"But then why? I mean don't you know how stressful this is? I'm a Guardian now too! I've spent years looking after my family, but then…I mean I didn't have to convince people to believe in me. They just did. And if they didn't well it didn't matter. But now it does, because here…" She paced back and forward, motioning with her hands the stress in her words.

"I understand Elsa, I promise you I do. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid he would go after you like he did me. He tried to wreck me. He is darkness Elsa. We both had a past where we did something good, but I mean we also have the potential for evil when we start to feel alone…I mean you know that don't you? Pitch…I can't explain it…but he works well to bring people down…" Jack looked away from her.

She swallowed. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a sigh.

When she opened them she saw Jack's face. For a moment she almost thought she saw her sister in him. They're eyes, conflicted and concerned. She'd seen them in her sister many times. But always open and wide. Hoping. Optimisitic.

She couldn't bring that down. Maybe Olaf was right…maybe she was a bit too Pessimistic. It seemed dangerous to be that around Pitch. If they were depending on her to be the help they needed, then she couldn't become the target for Pitch's games either.

"…I'm sorry. I thought…" She looked to her hands. "I thought being together…now…as a Guardian…things might be easier. I was lying originally... It was hard. Terribly hard after the Moon turned me into this. Granted me this new life." She wrapped her arms around her self and turned away. "I created a blizzard for nearly a month after Anna died, just because I was so sad. I didn't mean to. But, after I got a hold of myself, I tried so hard to keep Anna's image in my mind, to help people. I kept you in my mind…years after you left me…I had to figure this thing all out on my own. I didn't want to become the me that hurt people. I didn't want to loose control. There were times when I did, and I needed people like Olaf or Anna's ancestors to remind me of the calm, so I could stop the storms. But here…I thought I could just relax, be with you, people like me. Instead…it's been hard. I can't blame you for this, but I really don't have the confidence on my own. I depended on Anna too much, and maybe now I'm depending on you-"

"No, you're supposed to depend on others." Jack walked over to her, touching her shoulder to turn her around. "I came to Arendelle, by the Moon to make sure you knew how to handle these powers. And I ended up pushing more onto you. I couldn't figure out if I'd left things worse or better, but believe me Elsa, I don't want you to do this on your own. You can fight Pitch with us, but just don't turn away from me. I'd hold your whole weight if I had to."

"Are you saying I'm _heavy_?" Elsa asked rising her brow. Her head raised finally from it's drooped position.

"What? What? No, no that's not at all it…" Jack stepped back a moment, regretting his wording.

Elsa giggled and looked to him.

"That was a joke? I'm sorry, that's supposed to me my job. Nice try." Jack smirked. "But I'm serious Elsa." He looked down to her, just a slight bit taller.

"I know. Thank you Jack." Elsa hugged him putting her face into his chest and shoulder. She couldn't explain it. Something about him, his coldness, it felt natural to her. Like he was the one person who she could be around who felt _like_ her.

Jack looked down. Normally people shivered when they hugged him. His skin was cold. His sweater even was frosted. Cold didn't feel cold to her. Elsa was the one person he could let in more than anyone else; any kid, or even any of the other Guardians because they wouldn't cower from his aura. He knew the feeling of loneliness she struggled with.

This time, it would be his job to stop Pitch again, and to make sure Elsa could find herself here, as a Guardian. He had to keep _everyone_ safe this time. And he was going to make sure the other Guardians were well aware.


End file.
